


Just a lil update and sneek peek

by Odinson2477



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinson2477/pseuds/Odinson2477
Kudos: 1





	Just a lil update and sneek peek

Hey there, this isn't anything special, just a quick lil update, the reason why it took me so long to finish Downward Spiral is because I've really fallen out of assassin's creed odyssey, I'm still a huge fan of destiny 2 and certainly still a huge fan of camp camp, I'm planning a few more stories, one coming soon as well, these stories coming in the future is no longer gonna have anything from assassin's creed odyssey, to everyone that has enjoyed my au so far I just wanna say thank you for your patience yall are such troopers lol, to say sorry i wanna give a little sneek peek for my next story, it's a working title right now...The Crew, one last thing, I might try to go back and edit my other stories and drop the assassin's creed odyssey thing, i am gonna keep the hellenism bit though (the greek gods) and Jay's name before he came to camp is gonna remain as Deimos, anyways enjoy!

It was only two days after the celebration, Jay woke up as usual, got dresses and started heading to the mess hall for breakfast but instead he found Neil hanging on the fan by his underwear, Max trying to burn the camp down, Nurf bullying the other kids, ya know...the usual tuesday, amongst the chaos he found Nikki, Ered, Preston, Nerris and Harrison playing some sort of game "Hey Jay! Wanna join us for some truth or dare?" Nikki asked him "How do you play?" He asked while sitting down at their table

"Someone will ask you truth or dare and you have to do the dare or tell the truth about whatever they ask." Ered explained "Sounds simple enough I guess." He replies "Anyways, Nikki truth or dare?" Ered asks her, she immediately jumps on the table and shouts "Dare!" In an attempt to impress Ered, Ered took a moment to think before saying "I dare you...to steal Drifters wallet." Nikki salutes and rushes back to the kitchen where Drifter is

She walks up very quietly while Drifter is making breakfast, she reaches into his back pocket and grabs his wallet, she quickly gets out of there not being able to believe she just robbed the Drifter, he just smirks as she's running back to Ered, she returns and celebrated her triumph, after giving Ered the wallet she turns to Jay and asks "Truth or dare?" Jay replied with "Truth." Nikki groaned as she wanted him to pick dare, she took a moment to think before saying "Who wants some hive carcass?" Fang shouted as he bursted into the mess hall with his brothers Bolt, Dag and Bruce dragging a big hive corpse

Nikki came up with a different idea "How did you meet those guys?" Bolt let go of the hive corpse and rushed over "Boss are you gonna tell the story of how our crew was born, are ya?! Are ya?! Are ya?!" He yelled very excited "Yeah, you never told us how you guys met." Neil says as he continues to hang from the fan "I don't know, it's kinda long and gruesome and sad and-" he stopped when he saw Bolt giving him puppy eyes, Jay lets out a sigh "Fine I'll tell it, the story of how I met these crazy bastards, but not just these bastards, the rest of our brothers, the story of our bloodthirsty, loot hungry and very, very violent crew...The Sinners."  
To be continued...


End file.
